There are Internet-based voting systems. For example, Proxyvote.com is a web-based voting system capturing shareholders' voting instructions for corporation's meeting agenda. FIG. 1 shows a screen of Proxyvote.com's meeting agenda page.
Telephone Voting is another option available to voters as an alternative to the web-based voting such as Proxyvote.com.